Active
English Etymology < < < < ; see act. Pronunciation * , * Adjective # Having the power or quality of acting; causing change; communicating action or motion; acting; — opposed to passive, that receives; as, certain active principles; the powers of the mind. # Quick in physical movement; of an agile and vigorous body; nimble; as, an active child or animal. # In action; actually proceeding; working; in force; — opposed to quiescent, dormant, or extinct. #: active laws #: active hostilities #: an active volcano # Given to action; constantly engaged in action; energetic; diligent; busy; — opposed to dull, sluggish, indolent, or inert; as, an active man of business; active mind; active zeal. # Requiring or implying action or exertion; — opposed to sedentary or to tranquil; as, active employment or service; active scenes. # Given to action rather than contemplation; practical; operative; — opposed to speculative or theoretical; as, an active rather than a speculative statesman. # Brisk; lively; as, an active demand for corn. # Implying or producing rapid action. #: an active disease #: an active remedy # Applied to a form of the verb; — opposed to passive. See active voice. # Applied to verbs which assert that the subject acts upon or affects something else; transitive. # Applied to all verbs that express action as distinct from mere existence or state. # enjoying a role in anal sex in which he penetrates, rather than being penetrated by his partner # such a role in anal sex Synonyms * (1): acting * (2): agile, nimble * (3): in action, in force, working * (4): busy, diligent, energetic * (6): operative, practical * (7): brisk, lively * (9.2): transitive * (10): top * See also Wikisaurus:active Antonyms * (1): passive * (2): indolent, lethargic * (3): dormant, extinct, quiescent * (4): dull, indolent, inert, sluggish * (5): sedentary, tranquil * (6): speculative, theoretical * (7): slow * (9.1): passive * (10): passive, bottom Related terms * act See also * versatile (in relation to sense 10) Translations * Arabic: , * Bulgarian: , * Dutch: * Estonian: * French: * German: * Romanian: activ * Russian: * Slovene: , * Arabic: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Estonian: , * German: , * Japanese: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Swedish: * Arabic: , * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: * Estonian: * French: * German: * Russian: , * Slovene: , * Swedish: * Bulgarian: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Esperanto: * Estonian: * German: * Japanese: , * Russian: , * Slovene: , * Estonian: , * Russian: * Arabic: * Estonian: * German: * Japanese: * Russian: , , * Arabic: , * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Estonian: * Japanese: , , , * Russian: , , * Scottish Gaelic: * Arabic: * Bulgarian: * Estonian: * Persian: * Russian: , * Swedish: * Ido: aktiva * Italian: attivo * Korean: 활용적이다 * Maltese: attiv Noun # A person or thing that is acting or capable of acting. External links * * ---- French Adjective '''active' # Feminine of actif Category:French adjective forms ---- Romanian Pronunciation * Adjective active # # # # ---- Spanish Verb # # # af:active ang:active ar:active et:active el:active es:active fa:active fr:active gl:active ko:active hy:active io:active id:active it:active kn:active kk:active ku:active lt:active hu:active ml:active nl:active ja:active no:active pl:active pt:active ru:active simple:active fi:active sv:active ta:active te:active th:active tr:active vi:active zh:active